The Blazing Star (book)/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Tall Shadow announces that it's time for everyone to go home, and to any home they may choose. River Ripple mentions that he has no proper camp, but cats can still come with him. Some cats go to Clear Sky, some to Tall Shadow, Thunder, and Wind Runner. :To Lightning Tail's surprise, his sister, Acorn Fur, chooses to go with Clear Sky. He exclaims to Thunder that she can't be thinking of leaving them. Acorn Fur approaches him, telling him she doesn't feel comfortable in the hollow anymore, as she'll keep thinking about Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry. Clear Sky steps in, saying he'll happily take the she-cat if that's what she wants. Acorn Fur doesn't say anything, and Thunder realizes that's exactly what she wants. He also realizes that they can't stop her, as they've all agreed to live in peace and that every cat should have the right to choose where they live. Lightning Tail is unable to accept this, and yowls, asking how his sister could do this. The brown she-cat reassures him that she won't be far away, and offers for him to come with her. Her brother doesn't respond, just sadly shakes his head. :Thunder feels a surge of warmth and affection toward his friend. He comforts his friend, reassuring him that Acorn Fur is right, they're not far apart, and to think of them as a split up single group rather than two different groups. The black tom nods, but doesn't look happy. Thunder thinks to himself that he'll make sure to look after Lightning Tail in the future. :The two groups begin to move away, and only River Ripple stays, giving a twitch of his ears. He mentions that he's glad that the cats have settled their differences. The silver tom's words make Thunder realize that he's always felt more comfortable under trees. He then thinks that he must stay on the moor for now, as Lightning Tail and Gray Wing need him. He dips his head in farewell to River Ripple and pads over to the other leaders. Clear Sky appears, looking embarrassed. He says goodbye, adding that there will be no more guards on his border. Tall Shadow tells them that they will meet at Fourtrees next moon to see how things are going. The silver tom murmurs in agreement and leads his group to his territory. Tall Shadow gestures for her group to head home; Thunder wonders if the hollow will still feel like home after so many cats were lost. He still feels uneasy, wondering if the peace between the two groups will last. The ginger tom notices how weak the travelling cats are, specifically noting that Gray Wing was wheezing heavily. :A rustling in the undergrowth is heard; Thunder commands it to show itself. Three half-starved, nervous-looking cats emerge from the bushes. Two were toms, one light brown with black paws, one tabby tom with small ears, and one she-cat with black fur that's sticking up in prickles. The ginger tom relaxes, he believes the sorry-looking group wouldn't be much of a threat. The she-cat steps forward, saying that they saw the battle, heard what they said, and wanted to join their group. Tall Shadow tells her it was wise not to get involved in the fight, and asks who the strange cats are. The she-cat introduces herself as Holly, adding that her companions are Mud Paws and Mouse Ear. :Mouse Ear asks if they can guess how they got their names. Thunder responds that Mud Paws is an easy one, as he has black rings of fur around his black paws that make it appear as if he's been walking through mud. Lightning Tail guesses that Mouse Ear got his name from his tiny ears, and the large tabby begins to snarl, startling the black tom. Holly reassures the cats that he may look like a bully, but is soft-hearted. Mouse Ear retorts that unlike him, she is not. The she-cat responds by her spine stiffening and her fur bristling. Thunder jokes that she got her name because she was as prickly as the bush she was hiding under. At first seeming irritated, Holly then admits that it might be true. :Thunder feels a sudden wave of exhaustion sweep over him, and he realizes he could sleep for days back at the hollow. Tall Shadow asks the newcomers why they'd want to join them. She adds that they saw the bloody battle, the injuries, and tells them they won't have an easy life, and might even have to tend to the wounded cats. Mouse Ear steps forward, telling her that they thought the battle made them brave, and that him and his friends respected them. Thunder feels shameful that there were witnesses to the battle, thinking that he didn't feel brave at all. The big tabby tom adds that they think they'll be better off in a group, mentioning that they'll be beneficial to the cats. He tells them he can fight any cat, even fighting off a badger once, and Holly can sense whether cats can be trusted or not. The prickly she-cat agrees, adding that Mud Paws is an excellent stalker, able to be as silent as a spirit-cat. :Tall Shadow asks what he meant by spirit-cats, to which Mouse Ear explains that it's an expression they use, and that if spirit-cats were real, it'd be too weird. The tom's words make Thunder realize that the three didn't the spirit-cat's appearance the night before. The ginger tom feels another wave of exhaustion. The rest of the group seems to approve of Mud Paws, Holly and Mouse Ear, so Thunder allows them to join them. He signals for the group to start moving, and, limbs aching, leads them back to the hollow. Characters Major }} Minor *River Ripple *Clear Sky *Acorn Fur *Lightning Tail *Mud Paws *Mouse Ear *Holly }} Mentioned *Hawk Swoop *Jackdaw's Cry }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:The Blazing Star